chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Silent Sands
Silent Sands is the third set in the Chaotic TCG. Name: Silent Sands Booster Box Packs Manufacturer: TC Digital Games Series: Chaotic CCG Details (Description): Following the highly successful launch of Zenith of the Hive Chaotic lines up the next set based around the invisible stalkers of the dunes the Mepidians! The strongest tribe in the game gets stronger! Don't miss out, order now! Silent Sands expansion will add 100 new cards to the game and open up countless new deck possibilities. New Creatures, Attacks, Battlegear, Mugic & Location. Everything to good to expect out of Silent Sands. Introduce your army to the new Assimilated Danians, Warbeasts, Conjurors & Chanters creatures that make their way out of the Silent Sands. Be prepaired as Progressive Attacks & Zero-Cost Mugic attacks will render you speechless. All the while, the Mipedian Tribe Silently takes their seat of power. Name: Silent Sands Booster Pack Manufacturer: TC Digital Games Series: Chaotic CCG Details (Description): Following the highly successful launch of Zenith of the Hive Chaotic lines up the next set based around the invisible stalkers of the dunes the Mepidians! The strongest tribe in the game gets stronger! Don't miss out, order now! Silent Sands expansion will add 100 new cards to the game and open up countless new deck possibilities. New Creatures, Attacks, Battlegear, Mugic & Location. Everything to good to expect out of Silent Sands. Introduce your army to the new Assimilated Danians, Warbeasts, Conjurors & Chanters creatures that make their way out of the Silent Sands. Be prepaired as Progressive Attacks & Zero-Cost Mugic attacks will render you speechless. All the while, the Mipedian Tribe Silently takes their seat of power. Card List # Arbeid # Clodor # Hifdan # Iparu # Kalt # Karraba # Kinnianne, Ambassador to the Mipedians # Olkiex # Viqtarr # Wytod # Atrapol # Kopond # Phelphor # Vyll # Zapetur # Hammerdoom Chantcaller, Assimilated # Kolmo, Assimilated # Lobanne # Makrabon # Raznus, Assimilated # Blazvatan # Bylkian # Drimesse # Enre-hep # Ere # Fivarth # Gnarlus # Lanker # Melke # Na-inna # Ranun # Saand # Titanix # Uboraan # Xelfe # Apoc-eclipse # Arborsmash # Blaze Barrage # Blind Fury # Cyclone Slam # Dexterous Storm # Elemental Oxidation # Enlightened Tenacity # Fear Fight # Force Strike # Hampering Winds # Harnessed Rage # Heptagon Hail # Hurlicane # Hydro Balls # Liquescent Swirl # Matagore # Mind Strike # Progressive Speed # Purifying Mud # Reactive Resolution # Reckless Defeat # Reckless Reproach # Rot Cloud # Slashclaw # Stupefying Tide # Symmetry Slam # Trampling Tackle # Twister of The Elements # Web Cocoon # Challor # The Doomhammer # Entropy Modulator # Heptadd's Crown # Hunter's Lure # Lightning Canister # Ravita Flower # Reality Field Generator # Warbeast Power Leash # Wind Whip # Strain of Clarity # Void Dirge # Echoes of Empty Hands # Rhyme of the Reckless # Song of the Dyad # Strain of the Tide # Song of Desperation # Strain of Ash # Melody of Parasitic Mayhem # Strain of Infection # Armament Adagio # Fighter's Fanfare # Hymn of Teleportation # Strain of Expensive Delusions # Tune of Xerium # Catacombs of the Conjurors # Forest of Life, During Aichlyys # The Hunter's Perimeter # Indigo Grove # Iparu Jungle # Mipedian Dew Farm # Mipedim Lounge # Mipedim Mirage # Overworld Embassy at Mipedim Oasis # Rao'Pa Sahkk, The Ocean with No Water Category:Sets Notes and References